Desafiando nuestro destino
by Paolas Malfoy
Summary: Parkinson experimenta lo que es el amor en verdad, mientras su mejor amigo le oculta una extraña relacion, se descubre un secreto de dos primos DRAMAIONE! PP
1. Chapter 1

_**hi!!**_

_**les dejamos aqui nuestra nueva historia espero que la disfruten**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y los lugares son de JK la trama es nuestra **_

* * *

Prefacio

El hermoso Jardín que tanto le había alagado a Narcisa hoy me parecía nefasto, aunque todos no hacían más que decir que era una excelente decoración digna del gran evento que "_acontecería_", mi madre me hacía señas, me tocaba salir odiaba esa ridícula musiquita, eso de verdad solo se debería tocar en una marcha fúnebre, para algunos estoy haciendo que mi apellido y mi nombre dure por los siglos de los siglos y que mejor decisión no podre tomar (según mis padres y la sociedad mágica) aunque dudo mucho que si supieran mis verdaderas intenciones y sentimientos, si sentimientos( aunque no lo crea ni yo misma) tal vez ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra acompañada de mis otros 3 cómplices, en otros tiempo hubiera visto por mi y nada mas pero ahora todo era distinto, nunca pense que mi padre fuera tan sabio sentía que cada una de las cosas que me había dicho tenía sentido, no te enamores te vuelves vulnerable y lejos de ser mas fuerte te debilitas, ¡primera gran verdad!, Los Parkinson siempre están seguros de lo que hacen aunque lo que hagan sea lo más estupido e irracional, lo que iba a hacer era estupido e irracional y lo mejor de todo es que estaba segura, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si solo me bastaba verlo ahí sentado, como un invitado mas, fingiendo una sonrisa que por ser fingida no por eso menos hermosa, siento sus ojos verdes trato de no mirarlo, lo castigare un poco más, voy acercándome mas y mas un par de ojos castaños nerviosos me observan con demasiada aprensión, siempre tan desconfiada, la podía entender por mucho que supiera la verdad sabría que no soportaría verlo con otra a punto de casarse y luego él , siempre tan pulcro y elegante sus ojos grises se posaron solo un segundo en mi, para después encontrarse con otros, quise reír ¿tanto nos habían cambiado?¿ Tendría yo la misma sonrisita idiota que el traía ahora?, solo esperaba que no fuera así, no podía hacer que todo el plan se fuera a la borda, llegue hasta Draco y me tomo de la mano había llegado la hora.

* * *

_**Es el prefacio así que es muy cortito pero ya vienen los siguiente capitulos, esperamos que les haya gustado y sus reviews**_

_**bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Pansy Parkinson:

Hoy es el partido de Quidditch, Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff. Como una buena serpiente voy a apoyar a mi casa: Slytherin y claro a mi Bff, Draco Malfoy. El es el buscador del equipo, Draco ah sido mi mejor amigo desde que entramos a Hogwarts. Simplemente es como un gran hermano para mí.

-Pansy, PANSY!-ese es Draco-Pansy ya terminó la clase, te quedaste como ida…

-lo siento Draco, mi mente vagaba...- le dije notando que en verdad éramos los últimos en clase de herbología

-ah! Bueno te vas a quedar aquí con tu mente vagabunda o me vas a acompañar a prepararme para el partido, tengo que verme bien- me dijo con esa sonrisa que solo él sabe hacer

-Vamos te acompaño-Salimos del invernadero y espere a Draco en la sala común leyendo un buen libro. Draco salió como 15 minutos después traía su uniforme de Quidditch y el pelo un poco… aerodinámico. Sin dunda tengo un amigo muy guapo, ahora veo x que todas se mueren por él.

-lista Srita. Parkinson?-me preguntó viendo el reloj en la pared

-yo sí, no sé tú, pero después de media hora en que te tardaste en arreglar… supongo que ya estás listo-le dije con una sonrisa burlona

-no me tarde tanto…-me dijo muy serio

-ya lo sé, era solo una broma…- Dios! Se lo tomó muy enserio

-otra bromita de esas Parkinson y me enviaran a Azcaban…- dijo con una sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro

-ahí que mal sentido del humor tienes-le dije dándole un leve golpe en el brazo

Salimos de la sala común y nos dirigimos al campo de Quidditch Draco fue a repasar la estrategia del equipo así que yo me fui a sentar a una banca a escuchar un poco de música. Alguien se acerco a mí.

-hola-dijo viendo mi reproductor de música

-hola-le conteste sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-es tuyo?-dijo señalando mi reproductor

-si – le dije subiéndole un poco al volumen

-Eres Parkinson ¿verdad? La amiga de Malfoy…-

-Si, y tu eres…?-le dije volteándolo a ver ¡Woow! Era lindo, lindo de verdad

-Pucey, Adrian Pucey-dijo y me estrecho la mano

-Pansy Parkinson, mucho gusto-el tiene que ser mío solo mío- y en que posición juegas?

-soy cazador-dijo sonriéndome

-oh que bien-le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y volvió a ver mi reproductor otra vez.

-donde compraste tu reproductor?-Que? Solo me habla por mi reproductor

-En Londres en una tienda muy rara tenía una manzanita de icono-le dije enseñándole la manzanita

- oh!-dijo con una facción extraña en su cara-es un objeto muggle….

-QUE?- mi maravilloso reproductor¿ muggle?

-si, mi madre dice que los muggles lo usan para escuchar música…- enseguida me quite el audífono

-Pansy!- gritó Draco-si ganamos yo invito la cervezas de mantequilla-dijo con una gran sonrisa- y Pucey ya vuelve!-

-un placer conocerte Parkinson a ver cuándo vamos salimos no?

-claro cuando quieres-le dije con una gran sonrisa, me dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió con el equipo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!! **

**Estamos aqui con un nuevo capitulo esperamos q les guste **

**

* * *

**

**.:Capitulo 3:.**

Pansy Parkinson:

La hora se me paso como una maldición cruciatus lenta y dolorosa. Espere ansiosa a que esa hora pasará rápido, me cepillé mi cabello muchas veces tantas que me tuve que volver a peinar otras 3 veces, estaba muy nerviosa es raro en mi yo nunca soy muy nerviosa algo hace Pucey que me ponga así. Sonó el reloj de pared marcando que había pasado una hora, me mire una vez más en el espejo acomode mi cabello y Salí hacia el gran salón.

-Parkinson, que tal?-me dijo justo cuando llegue…

-Hola Pucey, que tal tu día?-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla ¿se habrá visto muy atrevido?

-bien tuve que soportar un poco de intrusos burlones, en la enfermería… pero fuera de eso bien- dijo como un poco cansado así que no quise preguntar detalles… y me quede callada-y tú día?-

Moriría de vergüenza si le dijera que estuve pensando en el todo el día y que por lo tanto había sido maravilloso, maldito Pucey me hace decir cursilerías.

-Pues nada emocionante…- fue lo único que se me ocurrió

-y que quieres hacer a donde quieres ir?-me preguntó caminando a lado de mi

-no sé, sorpréndeme…-

Salimos de Hogwarts, no quiera ir a Hogsmeade así que me llevo a un lugar maravilloso, era un parque tenía una fuente hermosa justo a la mitad, había series de luces de todos los colores decorando el hermoso parque, compramos un jugo de calabaza y nos sentamos justo alrededor de la fuente.

Te gusta?- pregunto después de sorber un poco de su jugo de calabaza

Que si me gusta? Es muy bonito como sabes de él?-

Mi mamá venia con mi papá cuando eran jóvenes… y mi mamá me traía antes de entrar a Hogwarts…- dijo levantando la vista a la fuente

Qué lindo es muy bonito en verdad…- no tanto como el pero si ¡Cállate Parkinson!

Qué bueno que te guste-dijo con una sonrisa muy grande empezó a acercar su mano a la mía, o por Dios! Su mano está en mi mano!

Puedo hacerlo?- dijo acariciando mi mano-

Claro, porque no…- no pude evitar ponerme roja su boca se acercaba a la mía

DEMONIOS!-salió de su boca en vez de un tierno beso

Qué pasa?- se me olvido cepillarme los dientes? No! Me los cepille varias veces

Es un poco tarde Parkinson tenemos que regresar al castillo…- me ayudo a levantarme como todo un caballero y salimos de ese mágico parque.

Adrian Pucey:

Empecé a acariciar su mano, no puedo negar que Parkinson es bonita, muy bonita, mi boca iba en busca de sus labios rojos en busca de un dulce beso pero solo salió una horrible palabra de mi boca pude a verle dicho miles de pretextos pero preferí no hacerlo… aparte no en estas circunstancias…

-Que pasa? – me vio con una cara preocupada

- Es un poco tarde Parkinson tenemos que regresar al castillo…- la ayude a levantarse , espero que no creo que no me gusta o que no la quiero. El regreso fue muy callado no me atrevía a hablarle y mucho menos mirarla.

-Gracias Pucey, muy lindo tod… gracias!-

-dime Adrian, de nada espero que puedas, quieras salir conmigo otra vez…-

-claro porque no- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- que descanses- iba a darle un beso pero no sabia como reaccionaria así que solo le dije:"buenas noches Parkinson"

Me sentí como un completo imbécil ¿por que no solo la bese y ya? Que tenía que perder? Nada pero, solo no pude!

Al siguiente día la vi en el gran comedor pero me ignoro por completo cuando me iba a acercar a ella. Tal vez no me vio así que me acerque a ella estaba hablando con Draco sobre donde iban a pasar navidad, preferí no acercarme mucho a hablar pero Malfoy me hablo.

-que Pasa Pucey?- Pansy bajo la mirada ¿le abra dicho sobre anoche?

- sobre qué?- mentí esperando que no me hiciera sentir mal. Más de lo que ya me sentía

-no se , te acercaste me ibas a decir algo?- genial Pansy no le dijo!

-ah si, es que no quería interrumpir tu conversación-le dije mirando a Pansy – solo te quería decir que… que no se te olvide que al rato tenemos entrenamiento…-

-si Pucey, no se me olvida nos vemos en un rato-dijo volteando a ver a Pansy

-bueno adiós Malfoy…. Parkinson?- salí rápido de ahí. Lo único que quería era hablar con ella.

Draco Malfoy:

Termine de cenar y volví con ella. Seguía acostada parecía dormida así que me acerque sin hacer ruido

-Draco!- dijo cuando estaba a punto de besarla

-hola de nuevo-le dije acariciando su cabello

-ya cenaste?-me pregunto agarrando mi mano

-ya, y tú? Quieres que te traiga algo?-

-no Draco muchas gracias, ya cené-me dijo sonriendo

-cuando sales de aquí?

-no lo sé todavía no están seguros de cuando puedo salir…-

-que mal ya quiero salir contigo, no ha venido Pucey a gritarte otra vez?-

-no, al parecer no está…-

-que bueno si vuelve a molestarte me dices por favor-le dije besando sus labios

-Draco, alguien viene-dijo después de ese beso- mejor vete…- volví a besarla y salí de ahí

Ya lejos de ahí vi a Pucey ¿otra vez ahí?

-a donde fuiste?- le pregunto Hermione

-Salí del colegio con alguien…- le contesto ¿Qué le importa a Hermione que haga y con quien lo haga?!!! No termine de escuchar y salí de ahí.

Pansy Parkinson:

No me importo que no me haya besado, yo quería seguir viéndolo. Eso de enamorarse es un gran error y no es tan sencillo, al menos no en mi caso debo de investigar la forma de enamorarse que estoy atravesando. El siguiente día en el gran comedor se iba a acercar a mi pero preferí evitarlo y no hablarle cuando fue a hablar con Draco. Regrese sola a la sala común ya que Draco no me quiso decir a donde iba y la verdad no lo quise investigar, no en estos momentos.

-Hola, podemos hablar?-me dijo Adrian justo cuando entre a la sala común

-Hola, si que pasa?-

-bueno no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo-dijo después de suspirar ¿nervioso?- solo quiero pedirte si podemos vernos después del entrenamiento…

- ah pues es que… si!- el amor entorpece a la gente en este caso solo a mí.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado queremos saber sus opiniones, dejen reviews pliiss!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi!!**_

* * *

Hermione

Ya eran más de las tres de la tarde y Draco no había venido a verme, lo extrañaba muchísimo, pero sabía que debería estar en clases, al menos eso esperaba yo, sino tendría que recurrir a pedirle los apuntes a Harry o peor aun ¡a Ron!, mis amigos habían venido antes del desayuno y se les veía de un humor de perros no los podía juzgar empezábamos el día con pociones, y aunque desde un tiempo para acá disfrutaba mucho las clases que teníamos con los Slytherins, para ellos era diferente, me estaba aburriendo y mucho no me había traído ni un libro para leer.

Escuche como se abría la puerta y ví a Adrian entrando por ahí, no es que no me alegrara de verlo pero la verdad es que me hubiera gustado que fuera Draco quien entrara por esa puerta

-Hola ¿Cómo sigues? –preguntó

-Mucho mejor, aunque dice la señora Promfrey que tendré que esperar un par de días más aquí, me estoy aburriendo horrible

-Velo por el lado positivo, no estás hecha una bola de pelos ni petrificada

-Tienes razón, te acuerdas como escupía esas bolas de pelos, era asqueroso y todo por tu culpa

-jajaja, lo siento solo tome los primeros cabellos que vi y resultaron ser los de su gato

-si muy gracioso, como no eras tú, aun no entiendo como no te diste cuenta

-claro me reprochas eso y no que te estuve ayudando a realizar la poción multijugos

-ya, ok, tienes razón siempre me has ayudado en todas las ocurrencias que tengo ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora cuando te vayas?

-Por favor Hermione como si pensaras seguir aquí el próximo año, ¿no te vas con Potter a no sé dónde?

-cállate que te pueden oír y todavía no lo sé, tengo motivos para quedarme

-Claro tu noviecito, que por cierto no me has dicho quien es

-Sí, razón suficiente para reconsiderarme el hecho de quedarme y no todavía no puedo decirte quien es, pero será pronto

-He estado pensando y creo que si no me lo has dicho es que de verdad es un muy mal prospecto solo dime que no es un Hufflepuf, imagínate emparentar con uno que Salazar no lo permita

-No es Hufflepuf y aunque así lo fuera no tendría nada de malo, y tampoco es mal prospecto, es mas el abuelo lo aceptaría sin ningún conveniente es mas hasta reconsideraría el hecho de perdonar a mi madre

-¿tanto así?, pues a menos que el tipo fuera algún Slytherin sangre pura ahogándose en dinero, no lo creo, espera es algún Slytherin sangre pura ahogándose en dinero

Le había dado en el clavo pero para mí Draco no era eso, yo amaba a Draco no a su sangre, ni a su casa ni muchísimo menos a su dinero

-¿Quién es?, espera no me lo digas adivinare, Nott ese chico siempre anda observándote, aparte es muy inteligente como tú

-¿de verdad se me queda viendo?, no, no es él

-Uckhart, no él no, Zabinni, Avery

-no ninguno de ellos, no te lo voy a decir primero necesito hablar con él

-Entonces no le has dicho que no eres una sangre sucia

-no uses esa palabra

-pero no te afecta a ti, tu no lo eres

-Pero se te olvida que todo el mundo lo piensa

-Si hubieras dejado tu orgullo de lado hubieras aceptado la oferta del abuelo y nadie lo pensaría

-otra vez con lo mismo, ya sabes no me iba a alejar de mis padres

-Tienes razón para que hablar de lo mismo, por cierto le escribí a mi padre y le dije que estabas en la enfermería y te mando esto

Saco de su mochila un libro grandísimo de hechizos y contra hechizos

-Guau, ¿le darás las gracias de mi parte?

-Claro y a que no adivinas de donde lo saco

-¿es de la biblioteca de la familia?

-Así es

-entonces lo tendré que devolver

-Si el abuelo notará si falta algo de su colección ya sabes cómo es con los libros

Muchos cuchicheos se escucharon alguien había entrado y venían varios Slytherins tras de la camilla, el corazón se me paro cuando vi a Zabinni a Crabbe y Goyle, ellos siempre andaban con Draco y a él no lo veía, Adrian de pronto dijo

-¿qué paso?

-Habíamos planeado hacerle una broma a Rohen cuando bajara de las escaleras pero la que bajo fue Pansy y ahora ella es la que está mal- dijo Zabinni

No me alegraba lo que le había pasado a Pansy ya que era exactamente lo que me había pasado a mi pero una parte de mi se alegraba que no hubiera sido Draco, estaba pálida tan pálida que parecía estar muerta y como no si era como si toda la sangre se le hubiera terminado, Draco llego corriendo y fue hasta la camilla de Pansy

-¿está bien?

-Se pondrá bien, usaron lo mismo que para la señorita Granger, despejen el área, esta chica necesita aire-dijo la enfermera

-30 puntos menos a Slytherin ¡¿Qué se supone que hacían?! De ¿Quién fue él de la idea?-dijo Adrian completamente encolerizado

-En si fue de los 4-dijo Zabinni, por lo menos eran solidarios

-Fue mi culpa-dijo Draco- Rohen ya me tiene harto con su actitud, se atrevió a hablar de mi familia y no lo iba a permitir

-Pues no importa lo que haya pasado ahora Parkinson esta herida así que salgan todos y déjenla descansar

-Pansy Parkinson:

No sé exactamente lo que me paso, pero desperté en la enfermería, con piquetes en los brazos y en las piernas que dolían demasiado, ah, sí! y a lado de mi estaba Hermione Granger.

-Hola Parkinson, buenos días!- me dijo Granger cuando noto que me había despertado.  
-¿hola?-  
-Draco vino hace rato y te dejo el desayuno...-se levanto de su cama- ¿te lo paso?  
-espera... esto es un poco raro ¿por qué tan amable de repente?-  
-pues se cómo te sientes... me hicieron lo mismo- me acercó el desayuno  
-Gracias- creo que salió de mi una sonrisa-¿quieres un poco?  
-No, Gracias a mi también me trajo el desayuno...-  
-¿Draco te trajo el desayuno a ti también?-  
-esto... no! dije trajeron-sonrió un poco nerviosa

Agarré la manzana que estaba en la charola con mi desayuno, y Hermione se alejo de mi cama.

-mmm y ¿te duelen mucho?-  
-que cosas?... ah! los piquetes en los brazos, si mucho ¿se quitan rápido?  
-pues si, pero es un poco asqueroso el sabor de la poción que los quita...  
-asco! y no te aburres aquí? es sumamente aburrido...  
-sí, ya quiero salir de aquí tengo ganas de estar con Dra...-  
-¿eh? -  
-con mmm con Dragones-  
-a bueno...- le sonreí  
-bueno tengo que irme a vestir ahorita regreso- tomo su ropa de la cama y fue a vestirse. En eso llego Adrian  
-¡Hola Pansy!¿Cómo te sientes?- me abrazo muy fuerte  
-Hola Adrian! qué bueno es verte por aquí...  
-Claro tenia que venir a verte lo antes posible!-  
-Gracias Adrian, ¿pero quién te dijo que estaba aquí?  
-Cuando el estupido de Draco te hizo eso yo estaba aquí en la enfermería con Hermione...-  
- ¿fue Draco? No, Draco es mi amigo...-  
-no fue intencionalmente, era para Rohen...-  
-para Rohen? ¿y porque para él?-  
-pues Draco dijo que ya lo tenía harto con sus idioteces y que había insultado a su familia...- Sabía que no era verdad, a Draco le da igual lo que la gente haga o no haga, eh insultar a su familia, vamos que poco lo conoce Pucey para creerle eso.

-tengo que irlo a ver...- iba a salir de la habitación y Adrian me detuvo.


End file.
